


It Wasn't Supposed to Happen Like This

by Tiikeria



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Alcohol Consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiikeria/pseuds/Tiikeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Do you ever wonder why we’re here?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wasn't Supposed to Happen Like This

**Author's Note:**

> CHEWY, WHY DO WE DO THIS TO OURSELVES? IT HURTS. IT HURTS SO MUCH. FUCK.

Night was beginning to fall on the silent field, marble shining in the sunset, reflecting back the light it was being given. It was the first time Geoff had been out here since…well, since the ceremony. He hadn’t been able to force himself to go out there, to look at it, even after Burnie had told him what it looked like, and how they had a hard time picking out the stone, and what it should say. Even after Michael had a breakdown during a Rage Quit the day after he went out and saw it. Even after they had found Dan, drunk as shit, sitting in the small studio behind Geoff’s house.  
  
Because that rock wasn’t, and would never be, a suitable memorial for the Brit that had wormed his way into his life, into his heart, and taught him what it was like to have a son.   
  
So, it took a bottle of the best whiskey he could get his hands on before Geoff had the strength to go out to that silent grassy area and gaze upon the polished marble marking the final resting place of their idiot. Gavin. He was gone, and the thought hit Geoff like a ton of bricks as he collapsed to his knees in front of the headstone, hand resting atop the cool surface, eyes tracing the lettering engraved in the stone.  
  
 _Gavin David Free_  
 _May 23, 1988 - October 16, 2014_  
 _“Do you ever wonder why we’re here?”_  
  
He choked back a snort upon the line first uttered so many years ago, one that seemed to resonate with the British man though the rest of his short life. Gavin had once told him that, for the longest time, that had been his favorite line in the entire series, not because of the comedic events that would happen after, but because it continually reminded him to look at his motivation, and wonder just why he was doing what he was doing. It had been one of the most earnest moments Geoff could remember with the Lad, and, when Burnie asked him if he had an idea for an inscription, that was the first thing he said.  
  
Now, seeing it etched in the gray surface just served to make him crumble even more. For weeks he had been fooling himself, telling himself Gavin wasn’t gone for good. That Gavin would come home. Seeing this…just made the experience all too real. He wasn’t coming back. He was never coming back.  
  
“No, Gav, I don’t wonder why I’m here. I wonder why you’re _not._  Why any higher power thought it was a good idea to take you from us. You know how many people you inspired with your dumb as dicks jokes and stunts? Thousands, judging by the emails, the posts, the gifts…one side of the building is flowers, candles, and artwork of you or inspired by you. Some people even wrote about meeting you, and how awesome you were. How you inspired them to work on their own dreams. You did good, Gav, but you had so much more to offer. So much more,” a humorless laugh barked from his throat as he lowered his head, hiding the tears, though from whom, he wasn’t sure, “But you’re not here. You won’t be here. And it fucking hurts.  
  
“Achievement Hunter isn’t the same without you. We’re missing our favorite British idiot, and you can tell. We haven’t had the heart to make a lot of videos, lately. Michael still makes Rage Quit, but I think it’s more to help him cope than for comedy’s sake. Ray keeps doing guides, but they’re less entertaining than they used to be; more mechanical. We haven’t touched your desk; I keep hoping, one day, you’ll walk in like normal, with a cup of coffee in that stupid creeper mug, and the two of us will start up Achievement City to work on a Let’s Build. It hasn’t happened, but I keep hoping.  
  
“It wasn’t supposed to happen like this, Gavin,” he choked out, sobs caught in his chest, “You were supposed to outlive me. You were supposed to take over my job when I keeled over. Burnie wanted you to take over Rooster Teeth one day; you were the only one he trusted to keep it going. You were made to do so much more, dammit. If I ever come face to face with the fucker that decided to take you from us, I might just kill him myself. Immortal deity or not.”  
  
Sobs finally echoed across the otherwise silent expanse of the cemetery, tears falling on the grass, nails digging into the polished marble, despite how much it hurt; it would never hurt as much as this, “It wasn’t supposed to happen like this; I never wanted to know what it was like to lose a child. We miss you… _I miss you_ , buddy. Please…please Gavin…come home." 


End file.
